1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an AC generator for vehicles equipped in a car, a track, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2002-119008, for example, an AC generator for vehicles having a structure for water draining in the direction of a ground surface at the time of assembling to the vehicle is known.
In the AC generator for vehicles disclosed in the above-mentioned publication, the drain canal having a concave-like shape when seen from an opening portion is provided on a rear cover in an outer domain of a brush system, while a drain hole is provided in the drain canal.
By the way, in order to prevent an output terminal to be soaked from incoming water and its gathering in the conventional generator for vehicles, the output terminal is positioned upwardly as much as possible that makes the output terminal to face opposite to the ground surface.
However, by making the vehicle compact, the space provided in its engine compartment becomes smaller so that the output terminal of the AC generator for vehicles may be positioned facing toward the ground surface.
Although the output terminal of the above-mentioned publication is not facing toward the ground surface, a pulley is positioned upwardly so that the output terminal is positioned near the ground surface.
When the output terminal of the AC generator for vehicles is positioned facing toward the ground surface, since the output terminal is a part where current concentrates, there is a possibility of problems arising, such as excessive heat generation, output failure, or the like, which would happen due to the large current leak if the output terminal and its circumference are short-circuited in connection with the water soaking.
In addition, there is a possibility that the problem by the generated heat may arise when the output terminal and radiation fins of a rectifier corrode due to the water soaking, and the contact resistance between them increases. Therefore, a structure that can drain the water without allowing it to collect near the output terminal is needed.
The present invention has been made in order to solve the issue described above, and has as its object to provide an AC generator for vehicles that can prevent the direct water soaking of an output terminal.